darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Drinks in questionable places
Back to 2009 Logs Shark Starfire Starscream Shark showed Starfire to Cubricon, wanting to show her around and perhaps get her to the El Sleazo for a drink together. "So this is where Lifeline lives." he points out the building a distance away. Starfire looks over, her arms wrapped around one of Shark's. "Oh, I know. I've met her before." She smiles, but looks nervous. There are so many troublemakers in Cubicron. Neutral criminal lords, and sometimes even Decepticons. She is also unsure about the choice of destination. "Are you sure this place is a good one? I mean...El Sleazo..." He's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Starscream is meandering through Cubicron again. What does he hope to accomplish here? Shark has his scanners going non-stop as they make their way to the cafe, he smiles with no teeth just lips toward Starfire, "It's a good place for drink, yes. Foz-E-Bot is quite the character, I think you'll like him." Starfire 's scanners are constantly going, and gasps in surprise and fear when Starscream is here -again-. Is he following her or something?! She quickly points him out to Shark. "We'd better get inside." she whispers urgently. Shark notices the blip too and nods to her, "Yes." he agrees softly, ushering her toward the door and taking a position to protect her as he moves just slightly behind her. Starscream appears to be looking for someone. He glances about quickly, from side to side, as if scanning. So far he seems distracted and doesn't seem to notice the two Autobots...yet. Starfire quickly makes her way toward the El Sleazo, hoping her red and pink armor isn't noticed. ---- El Sleazo Cafe Starscream enters the Cafe. Perhaps the individuals he seeks are here. He takes a seat at the bar and orders a mug of High Grade. Starfire looks around curiously as they enter. She hasn't been in here before. Then, *clunk* Starscream walks right on past, practically knocking her and Shark out of the way. She blinks. "Wow...he must be really distracted..." she says very softly to Shark. Shark nods to her, reaching around with his free arm to pat his hand on one of hers. "Just let him be and he'll let us be." he murmurs. Starfire nods to Shark, and looks at Starscream again before following Shark to whatever table or chairs he chooses. "This place is...kinda strange. Why does it look so ancient?" Shark takes her to the private booth in the back, the one with no light. "Maybe because it's seen more action than any vet out there." he replies, sitting down and nodding to Foz-E as the fizzes are brought over. Starscream glances about the cafe. So far, the people he's looking for aren't here. He sighs and waits, sipping at his High Grade. Starfire ohs as she listens to Shark, taking a seat beside him. She looks at the fizzy curiously. "What's this?" Shark takes his glass and smiles, "It's a energon fizz. Tickles just a hint as it goes down. Thought you'd like it." Starscream doesn't pay much attention to most of the patrons. He does however turn back to the bartender and whispers something. The bartender shakes his head once, then nods twice. Satisfied, Starscream turns around on his bar stool, watching the entrance Starfire smiles at that, then raises the glass to her lips and takes a sip before giggling a bit at the tickling sensation. Shark smiles to the giggle, a sound so rarely heard. "Told you." then takes a sip of his. A swallow he murmurs softly, "You know I beat him in arm wrestling here. Twice." Starfire blinks at that, and looks at Shark curiously. "Beat who?" she asks. Starscream isn't even paying attention to Starfire and Shark's conversation. It's like he's spaced out. Shark lowers his voice, "That Con over there." a look toward Starscream. "So what you think of the fizz?" Starfire looks over, then blinks in surprise, before looking back to Shark. "You beat him in arm wrestling?" she says, sounding both amazed and impressed. Shark nods, "Swear on Primus that I did." a little smile, "Bet you didn't think I was that strong huh?" Starfire 's cheek plates tint a light red, and she headshakes, smiling herself. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, though. You've shown how strong you can be before." Shark smiles and nods to that, "I'm just full of surprises." he agrees and takes a sip of his drink. Starfire giggles a little and nods, then sips her own drink before leaning against Shark gently. Shark tells Starfire, "That fizz won't make you drowsy or affect you other than to recharge you a bit, just in case you were worried." Starfire smiles. "I trust you, Sharky. I didn't think it had any adverse effects." She sips again. Starscream sighs as he sees nobody familiar come in, yet. His gaze does fall upon Shark momentarily and he grimaces. Oh yes, he remembers the arm wrestling now. Shark nods to her, "I'm glad you trust me, Starry." Starfire smiles more at being called Starry, and giggles before hugging Shark. Shark finds that gaze of red optics and flashes SS a toothy grin. Starfire tries not to look over there, but she can't help but glance, to see SS's reaction. Starscream frowns at Shark. Pondering a rematch already. Shark sips on his drink and looks over at Starfire, "See... we leave him alone, he leaves us alone." he tries to sound reassuring. Starfire quickly looks away when she sees the frown, but nods to Shark and sips a bit nervously at her drink. "It seems so.." Shark frowns at a radio. "Slaggit.. Seems I'm overdue for a shift." Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Starfire's Logs